guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maelstrom
Water's only good aoe spell for pve this spell works great in pve when used on casters, especially monks that use spell breaker (if you get it on them before they cast it. Brighton Alexander 16:41, 23 January 2007 (CST) I take it you're not fond of those aoe snares? The Hobo 19:21, 4 February 2007 (CST) this skill is like sex when you bring deep freeze in RA70.111.23.108 12:57, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd Rather not use 50 energy for that little effect...-- Rah ‎ 13:01, 1 April 2007 (CDT) i doubt anyone would, ever heard of Glyph of Lesser energy? (--dual attunements+deep frezee+maelstrom--) combination is what u need :this + mind freeze pwns IF you're other team m8's can spike target normal o.0--Want2be 16:16, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :OR you could only take one hit of exhaustion and use gale to cover your spike. Lord of all tyria 16:41, 17 June 2007 (CDT) This needs a Seriously HUGE BUFF. Snow Storm does more/same damage depending on rank/attribute, less energy, no exhaustion, faster recharge, granted this lasts longer and does interrupt i don't think that out ways the others. Increase damage, shorten recharge, remove exhaustion or decrease energy cost and this would be more on par with snow storm.--Cursed Condemner 23:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :10 seconds of complete caster shutdown (regardless of rank) is strong, and Snow Storm is a PvE skill... --Kale Ironfist 00:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I should say the visual effect should be more obvious. It's hardly visible where a Maelstrom takes place, so it's really hard to avoid walking into one for instance in Ice Floe. Ugh Mega annoying, interrupting every 1 second.. >.< -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:48, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Should only be annoying for the AI.... Mr IP 02:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Nah Ice Floe, Frozen Forest much? my monk was lvl 15 at that time and succesfully mapped all of Ascalon and half of Shiverpeaks (she ran herself with a full team of henchis, I kept up meding on everybody, belive it or not it worked) >.< henchis are so oblivious to this skills affects. Lost-Blue 02:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Henchies are AI too. Mr IP 02:55, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Touche. Lost-Blue 02:57, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Hopefully not for a while. Mr IP 03:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry that was rude, Lost-Blue 04:53, 15 February 2008 (UTC) NOT AVAILABLE AT SIDA I wanted this skill, went to Sida, and the skill was not available for purchase under water magic. Please fix this (find out who does have it in eotn)... then remove this comment :Please sign your comments with ~~~~ four tilde marks. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:14, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm in EotN, and have the skill... but I'm not selling to the likes of you! Sida told me all about your antics. She's still waiting for that phone call! 14:32, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia Section Needs to Go. Here's Why The Trivia section reads - "A maelstrom is a very powerful whirlpool; a large, swirling body of water." While this is true, this statement is not trivia; instead, it is a definition. I recently removed this trivia note on this basis - because the trivia section is for trivia, NOT for definitions. However, my edit was recently reversed by User:King Neoterikos for the following reason - "this is what the trivia section is for, and not everybody knows what a maelstrom is." However, this is a fallacious concept. If we follow King Neoterikos's reasoning, we should have definitions in the trivia section of nearly every skill just in case some people don't know what it is. Some people don't know what a Barrage is, so let's have a definition or two in the trivia section. Some people don't know what Auspicious means, and they don't know what an Incantation is, so let's have at least two definitions in the trivia section of Auspicious Incantation. Good ideas, right? If course not!!! Defining terms is NOT what Guild Wiki is for. Use a dictionary for that. Unless any of you can come up with a good argument as to why we should define everything in the Trivia section, I'm going to remove this ridiculous trivia note. If anyone wants to change it back yet again, then they'll need to come to the talk page and put forth a good argument with feedback from people who agree.Ninjatek 02:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Defining terms is NOT what Guild Wiki is for. Use a dictionary for that. Um... Category:Glossary >.> —Dr Ishmael 02:46, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::So is that support or oppose? 03:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ninja, that note was included because Maelstrom IS something that not many people now what it is. And it is trivia, because it's one of the things which you can go: "Hey guys, did you know a maelstrom was a large swirling body of water?" And the guys will give you a funny look because you just said that during the middle of Fort Ranik and none of them are eles. HOWEVER, the concept is the same thing as "Hey guys, did you know that "Make Your Time" is a reference to something I can't remember the name of?" And the guys will say "Yes, everyone knows that."-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) WTB GW:1RV plox. (T/ ) 06:22, 17 October 2008 (UTC) GG is all I need to say on this. Your "attempt", if you will, at insulting me failed horribly. And no, that is not my reasoning, you should have asked me before posting that little remark. I'll give you a tip (which is quite well support by what Dr Ishmael said): don't keep digging. KTHXBAI King Neoterikos 06:53, 17 October 2008 (UTC)